


Reunion of the Hearts

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2014 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, fluffy reunions are fluffy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion of the Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #22. “Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.”, Oliver Wood, Grieving
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~ 

Reunion of the Hearts

~

Ginny pulls Oliver into the Burrow. “Look who I brought, everyone!”

Oliver’s not shy, but this feels odd, so he half-smiles and nods. 

“Mum, you remember Oliver, right? He plays for the team, too.” 

“Of course!” Molly Weasley smiles in welcome. 

“I hope it’s all right,” Oliver says. “Ginny insisted--”

“Ginny’s always bringing friends home,” Molly interrupts, eyes twinkling. “Everyone’s welcome here.” She looks him up and down. “You’re so skinny. Would you like a biscuit before supper?”

“Oi, I never get offered biscuits!” cries Ron.

Ginny cuffs him in the head. “You’re hardly skinny,” she says. “Plus, Oliver’s a guest.” 

Oliver smiles at the good-natured bickering. Everywhere he looks there are familiar faces, although not one specific one... 

He shakes his head, refusing to think about _him_. That door’s closed. 

Oliver greets Ron and Hermione and, of course, Harry, who’s in the corner with Snape. Oliver sighs, remembering the headlines when they got married. _Just goes to show how life can change._

Ginny’s girlfriend Luna’s there, too. Oliver smiles. “Hey, Luna.” 

Luna nods vacantly. “He’s upstairs.” 

Oliver blinks. “Who?” 

“Percy.” Luna focuses on him for a moment. “He’s who you’re really looking for.” 

Oliver swallows hard. “How--?” 

“Sometimes the heart sees what’s invisible to the eye.” Luna hums. “Plus, I was there for that fight you had last month.” She tilts her head. “He’s still grieving.” 

“Grieving?” Oliver’s confused. _Percy’s_ the one who broke up with _him_ , citing work. How can he be grieving?

Luna pats his arm. “He misses you.” 

Oliver bites his lip and, after looking around, starts for the stairs. He knows where Percy’s room is and, after a hesitation, knocks. 

“Yes?” 

“It’s me.”

The door opens and Percy’s staring at him. “Oliver? How--?”

Oliver shrugs. “Ginny brought me home with her.” He smiles faintly. “Apparently my moping was depressing.”

Slowly, Percy reaches out, clasps his hand. “You, too?”

“So it seems.”

They stare for a moment before both simultaneously blurting things. 

“I’ve been such a fool!” 

“I miss you!” 

Percy laughs softly. “Forgive me?” 

Oliver hauls him close, kissing him. “Of course.” 

“Boys!” cries Molly. “Dinner!” 

Percy hums, clinging to Oliver’s hand as they walk downstairs. “Can’t wait for dessert.” 

~


End file.
